Joy Ride
Joy Ride is the 7th episode of Season 1 of Scooby-Doo Solve Them All Premise When people's cars are being stolen by trolls, Fred has to get his driver on! In an episode full of high speed chases, will the gang be able to catch the hijackers? Synopsis A man walks out of a store. In the parking lot he sees his car getting stolen. He runs to it and see trolls driving. He trips and the car drives away with the trolls laughing. The gang gets a call from the man askingthem to find his yellow jeep being driven by trolls. The gang hops into the Mystery Machine and drives to the highway. On the highway they see the hijackers speeding through a sea of cars. The gang speeds towards them. Daphne yells to Fred to pedal to the metal. Fred speeds towards the jeep, but its to late the trolls are already gone. Velma wonders where the trolls went. Shaggy prints the road maps of Coolsville to show to Velma. Scooby points to a road leading to the outskirts that forks from the highway. Fred says they should drive to Coolsville Outskirts to check it out. They arrive at the outskirts. Daphne wonders why the hijackers came there. Velma points that it is near the Auto Junkyard. She says maybe they're hiding out there. Fred says they should split up and look for the hijackers. Fred and Daphne will search the abandoned town, while Shaggy, Scooby and Velma will investigate the Auto Junkyard. In the junkyard Velma is searching for the jeep. Scooby screams and points to a pick-up truck zooming towards them. Everyone screams. Velma jumps into an old car. Shaggy and Scooby run away from the trolls.The trolls pick up speed, so Scooby jumps on their windshield. They turn on the wipers and Scooby flies onto a pile of old cars. Shaggy yelps. The trolls sweve and hop out of the truck. Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne investigate the town. They enter the old general store. When they go in, the door shuts behind them by a troll. He parks a truck in front of the door so they can't escape. They bang on the door, but it's no use. Velma is hiding under the seat in the old car. She doesn't realize that the car is being pushed! It's pushed into a pit where the car is going to be crushed! Scooby leaps from the pile and into the pit. He warns Velma to get out. She does, right before it smashes the car. She thanks Scooby when the trolls attack them. Shaggy sneaks up behind them and pushes them into the pit. Velma, Scooby and Shaggy cheer. They find Fred and Daphne and release them. They bring them to the pit and they unmask the trolls. It turns out to be a gang wanted for their criminal acts called the Tanneroy Gang. They wanted to steal cars from citizens of Coolsville repaint the and change the liscense plate with one from a demolished car. Then they would sell them. They said their plan was ingenious and would've worked if it wasn't for you meddlingg kids. Carl gives the gang the reward for catching the Tanneroy Gang. He says they were on the Coolsville's most wanted list. Scooby throws the money in the air and says Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Villains *The Troll Hijackers Locations *Coolsville *Coolsville Highway *Coolsville Outskirts *Auto Junkyard *General Store Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia Category:ScoobyDude's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo Solves Them All